narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Honoka Yuu
'Honoka Yuu '(ほのか ゆう, Yuu Honoka) is a Jōnin ranked kunoichi of Konohagakure. She is the last known member of Yuu clan, a member of Team 17, and a Japanese war fan specialist. Honoka is an original character created by Yaroe on Instagram. Background Honoka came from a man who doesn't come from the Yuu clan. As the Yuu clan despise a half-blood member, Yuu Aika, Honoka's mother was kicked out during her pregnancy. The man who make her pregnant left her when she informed that she was pregnant. This hatred increases as Honoka's arrival. Honoka was hated since she was born. Aika tried to kill her but she couldn't. There Honoka lived a childhood full of hatred and vengeance. As Honoka's coming seventh birthday, Aika couldn't stand to live much longer. She asked what Honoka want for her upcoming birthday, and the kid answered happily that she want to play at the playground near the town. They went there exactly at Honoka's birthday. Aika told her child that she will wait by the bench. But when Honoka turned, her heart break into pieces. Her mother was not there, and there she knew that her mother had left her all alone. Saori, a beautiful young woman who was happened to pass there saw a crying little girl. She decided to ask her name and what had happened. When Honoka tell her everything, Saori felt pity. She decided to bring her to Konohagakure. There she acted as a mom for Honoka and they live together. Honoka has become numb that day. Saori was very worried about her mental and tried everything she could to cure Honoka. As an effort to Saori's struggle, Honoka slowly change. She had become more happy. Sadly, Aika's torture in the past still leave a big scar in Honoka's heart. Now Honoka also love to torture everyone she hates. Personality Honoka's personality was either weird and alluring. She's cold, but once you get to know her, she was a hyper one. Honoka loved to tease her teammates, especially Hikaru whom always blushed everytime Honoka tease him. As a result of Aika's doing in the past, Honoka had two personality. Her other personality is more to a psycho. She will torture anyone who dares to make her angry and lose her self-awareness. Gladly Hikaru healed her dangerous personality, although noone still dares to make her mad. Appearance -coming soon- Abilities Honoka's main asset is her Japanese war fans, which she often put in her obi. Her eyes are almost similar to Byakugan, as her ancestor is also a descendant of Hamura. She is fast and balanced. When she is in some dangerous situation where she can't use her tessen fans, she will attack with a kunai and will try to avoid a close combat with her enemies. Tessen jutsu Rather than having a big and wide fan like Temari, Honoka uses a small one which her hands can hold on to. Her accuration was never be doubted, as all her attack hits her enemies. She can also block attacks with her fans, even though it didn't protect her fully. She can make wide range attacks like Temari did. One strong wave from her fan can literally cut thick trees and buildings. Beneath her fan, there is a small and thin knife behind it. She can take either the knife of her kunai in a close combat. Kekkei Genkai Her Kekkei Genkai is the similar eye-like Byakugan. The eyes of Yuu clan members are always accurate in targeting, even in a long range. Almost all of the Yuu clan member was dark lavender eyed. It is counted as a kekkei genkai as nobody beside Yuu clan have that type of eyes. Status Part I -coming soon- Part II -coming soon- Trivia * Honoka's right hand are full of scars from her trying to do suicide. * After Saori's marriage, Saori raised Honoka into her own child, without changing her front name. * According to the databook(s): ** Honoka's favorite food is teriyaki and yakiniku. ** Honoka's least favorite food is sushi. ** She has completed 70 official missions in total: 25 D-rank, 21 C-rank, 13 B-rank, 8 A-rank, 3 A-rank. ** Scaring people is one of her favorite joke. Quotes *''To Hikaru: "It's all thanks to you for bringing peace to my life."'' *''To Hikaru: "I hate you. Stop. All you get from me is just pain."'' *''To Saori: "Mom, thank you for everything you've done. I owe you my life."'' *''To Kojuu: "If you're that afraid of me, why didn't you resign and rot your dull life?"'' *''To Kojuu: "Maybe teaming up with you isn't that bad."'' *''To criminals she caught: "What are you lowlifes doing here making trouble?"'' *''To her team: "I have a boring and worthless life. Why should I be afraid of death?"'' *''To Sakuragakure villagers: "Call me monster all you want. But when I save you, don't act good on me. You all are annoying as hell."'' Reference Category:DRAFT